<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jealousy by mopgoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328058">jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro'>mopgoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time you had your heat?" Goro asks instead.</p><p>Akira checks his watch as he takes it off with the rest of his clothes. He took some medication to help trigger it, so it should be any minute now. "Can't even remember. When I was a teenager, maybe? I've been on heat suppressants ever since."</p><p>Goro's eyes darken. "So am I the first person you've ever shared a heat with?"</p><p>Akira smiles as he gets into bed with him. "Do you like that? Getting to be the first person I spend my heat with?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>secret santa gift for [REDACTED]!! merry christmas!! 🥰 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Akira and Goro take time off from work and cancel all their responsibilities when Akira's heat comes around, because it's his first in ages off heat suppressants. It was what Akira decided he wanted: A real, proper heat, with his fiancé who'll take care of him and wring him out all weekend and put him back together again. Hopefully, neither Akira or Goro will put on clothes, look at an email, or get out of bed again until a week from now. "Just you and me," Akira promises Goro, getting onto the bed with him. "To celebrate the engagement."</p><p>"When was the last time you had your heat?" Goro asks instead.</p><p>Akira checks his watch as he takes it off with the rest of his clothes. He took some medication to help trigger it, so it should be any minute now. "Can't even remember. When I was a teenager, maybe? I've been on heat suppressants ever since."</p><p>Goro's eyes darken. "So am I the first person you've ever shared a heat with?"</p><p>Akira smiles as he gets into bed with him. "Do you like that? Getting to be the first person I spend my heat with?"</p><p>Goro looks away with mild irritation, which is as good as saying yes. "Not enough to put a ring on it?" Akira teases. "Wanted to claim my heat virginity too?"</p><p>Goro clears his throat. "Don't think too hard about it, Kurusu."</p><p>"I kind of liked thinking about it."</p><p>Goro just opens his arms, which is Akira's cue to curl up in them. Thank god Goro is such an indulgent sap. It's perfect. It's exactly what Akira wants and needs. Akira breathes deep and lets himself relax. "Heat'll start in a bit," says Akira lazily.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>Content, Akira closes his eyes into Goro's pillow and lets himself drift into a daze with a yawn. "Ready?"</p><p>Goro buries his face in the nape of Akira's neck. No clothes, just bare skin, since they'll only have to take it off in a minute; and it's nice to feel Goro's bare chest against Akira's back. His arm is tight around Akira's stomach, holding them together. Goro's breathing is soft but deep, intentional, soaking in the change in Akira's scent the same way Akira is soaking in Goro's spread all over the pillow, the sheets, every inch of their apartment.</p><p>"Are you my mate?" Goro asks suddenly.</p><p>Akira blinks. "...Yeah?"</p><p>And then Akira remembers: Goro's lips are right in the crook of Akira's shoulder, where Akira's bond mark is. The mark an alpha puts on their omega to bind them together.</p><p>The mark that Goro didn't make.</p><p>"I know that you—you're in heat <em>for</em> whoever bit you," says Goro quietly. "Your actual mate. Because I'm not the one who bit you, and we aren't bonded. My scent will be wrong."</p><p>He's right—that the second Akira was claimed by another alpha, his entire body imprinted on him. Biologically, Akira's body will always want the man who bit him whenever he's in heat. But when Akira frowns, it's not because of that—it's because this sounds like something Goro's been thinking about for a while.</p><p>Goro sits up. Not Akira's favorite thing he's ever done, considering Akira's whole body is too cold and too hot with the beginnings of heat, and he really wanted Goro's body temperature to keep him stable. Goro doesn't notice in favor of staring with barely-restrained resentment at the far wall.</p><p>"I know that I wasn't there when you were in college," he says stiffly.</p><p>Also not Akira's favorite thing Goro's ever done, but Akira tries not to be bitter about these things.</p><p>"And I know that you dated other people while you thought I was dead."</p><p>Oh good lord. Are they really doing this now? Right when Akira's heat is going to start?</p><p>"And I know," says Goro. "That I'm not. Supposed to ask about your exes."</p><p>"Yes," says Akira.</p><p>"<em>But</em>," says Goro anyway.</p><p>Now Akira has to sit up. "I don't think it matters," says Akira, because he knows what Goro's is going to ask.</p><p>"Someone out there claimed you before I could. You belong to someone else—"</p><p>"I don't," says Akira. "Just because there's a biological bond mark, it doesn't mean I belong to them."</p><p>"—but the fact that there's someone I know nothing about—someone you <em>committed</em> to? You felt so strongly about someone that you were ready to let them claim you with a bond mark? There was someone <em>else</em>—someone else in this world who made you feel so much that you, even if it was only at the time, made you <em>want</em> to give yourself to them <em>completely</em>—"</p><p>"Goro," says Akira. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>Goro's head turns around to stare at him with such eerie focus that Akira knows he is going to hate whatever comes out of Goro's mouth next: "Do you still think about him?"</p><p>Akira's gut takes that moment to seize with the first beginnings of heat. If Goro can smell it on him, he must be too used to it—or too furious—to show it. "Well?" Goro asks. "Do you?"</p><p>"How do you know it was a he?"</p><p>"Teeth imprint. Size is too large for a female's. It could still be a she depending on pronouns and gender, but it's more likely not."</p><p><em>Goro really would have made a good detective</em>, Akira thinks as he weighs his options. Lying to Goro is a mask that has long since ceased to fit. He sighs. "Only sometimes. It's just biology. Omegas get hardwired to whichever alpha claimed them, so—"</p><p>The next second, Goro is so close to him that Akira's whole body aches to touch him, to bring him closer, to fit him between his legs and let go. "Who?" Goro says with gritted teeth.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. I belong to you, you're <em>my</em> fiancé, I'm yours—"</p><p>Goro's hands are tight and possessive around Akira's waist. Akira leans in to kiss him, but Goro pulls away. "I want your everything," he says lowly, almost to himself. "Who took you away from me?"</p><p>"Just because someone else bit me doesn't mea—"</p><p>"<em>Who</em>?" Goro hisses, which makes Akira realize that maybe it really is the heat affecting them both: Goro is insecure and possessive even on the best of days, but he's never pushed like this before. Not in this territorial, protective sort of way. Goro's eyes are hazy as he breathes Akira's scent deep, but his vision is fixed firmly on the bite mark exposed on Akira's shoulder like the bite itself has got hooks in him. "I feel like you're so close but so far away. Because of..."</p><p>His fingers trace the bite mark. Akira squirms under his touch, feeling his brain begin to shut down at the touch of his fiancé. "I'm right here. You can have me if you want me."</p><p>Now every inch of Akira's skin feels hot, and he's not quite leaking but he knows he's wet and ready enough that Goro could slide in without any prep right now, if Goro would just stop overthinking things that don't matter and fuck him. Goro's scent is warm and familiar and perfect, even as part of him—the part of him that the alpha marked all those years ago—thinks that it doesn't <em>quite</em> scratch the itch that he has. Goro licks his own lips, leans in close enough that Akira catches his mouth only for one long moment in which Goro kisses back—and then Goro pulls away.</p><p>His eyes are reaching an almost crazed look, like he used to when he'd sighted an enemy in Mementos. Jealousy and heat really wasn't the best mix, but the way Akira feels his own blood heat up with satisfaction—he can't really complain.</p><p>"Mark me up, then," Akira whispers. "Get rid of him. Make me yours."</p><p>Goro finally pushes him back down on the bed and crawls on top of him like he's going to ride him—fun but not really what Akira needs in the middle of heat—and kisses Akira hard, angling Akira's head up with his hands to lick deeper, taking and taking like he's determined to mark Akira's mouth from the inside out. Akira can feel him growing hard from where he's sitting on Akira's stomach, and he groans with anticipation. He's officially leaking on the sheets. Distantly, Akira remembers they're supposed to be having an adult conversation about something, but right now he can feel every inch of Goro's cock against his skin while Goro starts to rut against his stomach and he needs that cock inside him, filling up the empty ache that needs his alpha. (The alpha who bit him.) His alpha, <em>Goro Akechi</em>.</p><p>(Fuck. Goro was right.)</p><p>When they break apart, Akira says, "Cover me in your scent. Don't let me think about him."</p><p>Goro looks like he wants to commit murder and like he's been shot all at once. The next second, Goro has a painful hand in Akira's hair as he pins him to the mattress, like he thinks Akira's going to jump up and run away, or maybe disappear in his hands. "You didn't tell me," Goro mutters. "I can't believe you never told me that you still think about him because the mark... Why wouldn't you tell me—"</p><p>"Because I belong to <em>you</em>, so hurry up and claim me—"</p><p>"I can't claim you when you've already been bitten," Goro grits out, his lips trailing Akira's neck.</p><p>"I mean fuck me, Goro—come on, come on..."</p><p>"You're mine," Goro says again, more a reassurance to himself than anything else. "You'll never wash my scent out..."</p><p>Suddenly the way Goro is grinding against Akira's stomach makes more sense: He's marking his territory, literally trying to rub his scent into Akira's skin everywhere he can. Goro's teeth nip hard, making Akira jolt and whine under him. "Are you going to come on me?" Akira whispers. "Mark me that way?"</p><p>The noise Goro makes is more a wanting little whimper than anything else.</p><p>"Just cover me with your marks, right? Come on my face—my chest—"</p><p>Goro doesn't even hesitate, just scrambles upwards to sit higher up on Akira's chest, like he's going to fuck Akira's nonexistent breasts, which probably looks a little ridiculous, but the scent of Goro's cock right under his nose and the feeling of Goro's painfully hard knot dragging across Akira's skin has the comfort of a weighted blanket holding him together. Goro's thrusts are jerky as he takes his own cock in his hand and rubs himself frantically, trying to get the smell and sweat on as much of Akira's skin.</p><p>This close, Goro's scent is overwhelming, and Akira opens his mouth on reflex. "Ah, Goro, let me taste—let me suck you off—"</p><p>Goro's thumb rubs hard at the beginning of his knot. Akira whines and mumbles, "No, my mouth, inside—" and opens his mouth wider. The next thing he knows, Goro's hand on on his hair and Goro's thighs are around his ears as he drags Akira's mouth to the sensitive base of his knot, which Akira gladly latches on to suck, closing his eyes in bliss at the heavy musk and the weight of Goro's cock dragging across his cheek. "Akira," Goro moans, his hips beginning to jerk.</p><p>"Come on me," Akira mumbles, "you can do it—" and then redoubles his efforts, closes his eyes to lavish Goro's dick with licks and delicate sucks.</p><p>It doesn't take long with both of them keyed up from the heat. Akira opens his mouth on reflex the second Goro's eyes screw up and he gasps and starts to come, splatters of warm liquid dripping down Akira's cheeks. No matter how much he tries, Akira can't get any of it in his mouth as Goro works his own cock to get every drop of cum onto Akira's face and hair as he can. Only when Goro sighs and lets go does Akira get the chance to kiss the cockhead, eagerly licking what drops of cum still left.</p><p>If Akira was wet before, Akira's pelvis is aching now. He's so horribly empty and slick and his stomach keeps trying to clench around a thick length that isn't there and he cleans the cum off Goro's hard cock in more of a blind desperation than anything sane. "<em>Fuck</em>," Goro says emphatically as Akira takes the dripping head into his mouth, massages it with his lips and tongue just to have something to suckle on. "Akira, I—I'm going to cum again—"</p><p>Akira just moans, and the next thing he knows his mouth is full of hot, bitter liquid, so overfull until it leaks from the corners of his mouth. What a waste of cum—if an alpha's going to cum multiple times in a heat, Akira wants it inside him, properly inside, plugging him up, filling that emptiness. He swallows as best as he can with the head still in his mouth. Goro's face is red and his thighs are trembling with the effort to not thrust right down Akira's throat.</p><p>Being covered in Goro's scent and sweat helps to soothe one part of him—the part that needs some faceless officer from the interrogation room to fuck him into the ground and the part that wants literally anything other than that. The rest of Akira isn't sated at all. By the time Goro gets off him, Akira's taken matters into his own hands and is trying to fuck himself on three dripping fingers with a singlemindedness that only comes with heat.</p><p>"It's not enough," Akira gasps. "I need—you—please, Goro, please just fuck me—"</p><p>Goro kisses Akira right on the lips, his fingers rubbing his own cum into Akira's skin. "Tell me you're mine," he says when pulls away. There's a bit of his own cum on his own face, now.</p><p>"All yours, every part of me, I promise—"</p><p>"You can't promise that," Goro says lowly.</p><p>Akira grabs Goro's left hand with his, lacing their fingers together almost painfully tight. Their matching engagement rings clack together. "I <em>can</em>," Akira says. "I did."</p><p>Goro doesn't believe him, still. Akira can see it in his face. "Turn around," he says anyway, and Akira scrambles onto his hands and knees maybe faster than he's ever done anything in his whole life, head down, ass out, presenting himself for Goro to take. Slick slides down Akira's thighs. Akira reaches around and spreads himself open. Goro makes <em>such</em> a noise that Akira grins into the mattress. "Like what you see?" Akira pants. "All yours."</p><p>"I hate you," Goro hisses. "I can't <em>stand</em> you. You know that?"</p><p>Akira smiles through the heat delirium. "I love you too."</p><p>The tip of Goro's cock—bare skin, no condom due to Akira's birth control—slides wetly against Akira's hole, making Akira jolt. He thinks he could almost come just from the feeling of it against his sensitive opening, but like hell he's going to tell Goro that when he's so close to finally getting him inside him. "Don't tease me," Akira mumbles, "please, I'm so close, please—"</p><p>Then Goro's hand is on his neck, pushing his face deeper into the mattress and Akira can feel every inch of him sliding inside, spreading him open right up to the swell of the knot and then a burn like Akira is going to split right in half as Goro's knot slams once against his hole, then again, and then <em>finally</em> it pops inside and Akira is coming, thrashing under Goro's iron grip on the back of his head, Akira's hips jerking and pulling even as his body clamps down hard around Goro's knot to lock Akira's ass flush to Goro's hips. Akira's cum splatters along the mattress between his knees.</p><p>"Tight," Goro moans, "Akira, ah—I can't move—"</p><p>It doesn't matter if Goro can't thrust. Akira's body clenches in waves, milking Goro's cock for all it's worth; Goro shudders with a moan against Akira's back. Akira's drooling on the bed and his cock is still dripping on the sheets by the time he's come down, but the relief of having an alpha's cock filling him up is so palpable it feels like he can breathe again for the first time in ages.</p><p>"Mark me," Akira hears himself beg, "get rid of it, bite me, Goro, bite over the mark—"</p><p>"It won't be a bonding bite," Goro says shakily. "You've already been claimed once."</p><p>"Do it anyway. Bite over it."</p><p>Goro's teeth are driving him insane with how close they are to his neck, and neither of them are thinking straight and that's the way Akira likes it, so he can convince Goro to stop fucking around and <em>claim him</em>. "Make me yours in every way," says Akira.</p><p>When Goro's teeth finally dig in and the mating rush floods Akira's brain, he can't help but think it still <em>feels</em> like Akira's being bitten with a real bonding mark: The blood pounding in Akira's ears, the dizzying relief, pain and pleasure turning his mind white.</p><p>Then it starts to hurt, and Akira shudders from pain when he feels Goro's teeth leave his skin. As if on instinct, Goro laves at the wound with his tongue, making Akira whimper. "Shh," Goro hums, maybe also on instinct, because it soothes some animal part of Akira that he hadn't even known he'd had. His hips rock against Akira, pulling at the knot that keeps them bound together. Akira's so oversensitive that he might have come again just from the minimal friction of his knot tugging at Akira's hole and Goro's cock moving inside him, but what's most important is finally getting Goro's cum inside him. Akira squeezes hard, soaking in the sound of Goro's little gasps, the way he tries to fuck into Akira even with the knot preventing them from moving, mumbling "<em>Mine, mine</em>," against Akira's neck. He cries out against Akira's back as he comes again, this time inside him, and Akira's whole body spasms as he comes to the feel of Goro's cum hot against his walls, finally filling that aching need.</p><p>Goro licks the wound long after the blood has stopped. Goro's cum is still sticky and drying on Akira's face, the smell of him all around him. At some point, Akira closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling of Goro's tongue flat on his skin, Goro's arms and chest tight around his torso, Goro's cock still thick and heavy inside him.</p><p>At some point, Akira falls asleep, and wakes up to Goro panting against his back and Akira's hips grinding down already. The knot's gone, leaving Goro free to really thrust into him, mixing Goro's cum from last time with Akira's fresh slick as Akira spreads his legs for him. This time it feels like relief the whole way through. Goro fits perfectly inside him, Goro's mark burns pleasantly in Akira's neck, and Akira doesn't even need to convince Goro to slam his hips home with a strength that makes Akira's teeth rattle. Akira's moans are lazy and incoherent with satisfaction. Akira comes easily, enveloped in Goro's scent and grip, buried under his weight, Goro's quiet gasps of Akira's name in his ears.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Akira wakes up again, it's pitch black outside, and Goro's face is buried in Akira's shoulder, over the new bite mark. The heat's gone down enough for him to think straight for now, but Akira knows it'll be back within the hour.</p><p>Akira wonders if Goro can still smell the last traces of the officer in Akira's skin. Do alpha marks still retain the scent?</p><p>"Akira," Goro says suddenly, as if he can sense Akira waking up. Akira can feel him take a breath in against Akira's back, and then freeze.</p><p>"What?" Akira murmurs.</p><p>No response. Then: "I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>Heavily, Akira sighs into his pillow. Goro tucks his face into Akira's back. "Maybe you really... loved someone else. Before. The heat affected me too much. I won't ask again."</p><p>"Promise?" asks Akira.</p><p>"Yes. And you know I don't break my promises."</p><p>For a long second, Akira just wishes that there was some other way to do this. Goro really will keep his word, if only on pride and spite alone. "But you won't stop thinking about it," says Akira.</p><p>"...I'll try," Goro says. "I'll get used to the idea that you loved someone else. I wasn't there when you were in college, so... it's not like I can complain."</p><p>In the dark, Akira reaches around for Goro's hand. He holds him hard. "I guess you'd want to know the truth even if it was painful," says Akira.</p><p>"I already said that I'll try not to think about it."</p><p>Trying doesn't mean that he really will stop thinking about it, and Akira loves him too much to keep him on tenterhooks like that. Even if Goro would let him do it. "It was the police officer in the interrogation room," Akira says quietly.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"The interrogation room from 2016?"</p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"They didn't do anything else to me. They were just roughing me up. One of them liked to kick me, and the other one liked insults and needles, and the last one was an alpha who thought it'd be fun to bite me."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"It's not your fault," says Akira.</p><p>Goro sits up. "Goro?" Akira asks.</p><p>"Are you okay right now? With the heat?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Okay," says Goro, and then stands up in the dark bedroom, puts on some clothes at apparently random, and leaves.</p><p>Akira sighs into Goro's pillow. His back is cold where Goro used to be. After Maruki's reality, the idea of accepting the truth of reality no matter how painful it might be always seemed like a point of pride—like you had to be strong enough to face it. Akira wonders if maybe this is the time that they shouldn't have tried to be strong.</p><p>Akira's face is covered in dried cum, so he scrubs it off with a blanket. He's still leaking Goro's cum, which will make this conversation a little undignified, but he wipes it away as best as he can and puts on clothes. Then he gets up and goes to find Goro.</p><p>Goro is standing on the balcony of their apartment, looking brooding and murderous out across the city skyline. He's wearing nothing but Akira's old T-shirt and bright pink plaid pajamas bottoms, which maybe ruins his thirty-year-old angsty teenager vibe, but mostly Akira's cold just looking at him. "Hey," says Akira.</p><p>"Don't," says Goro sharply, "console me. It's a bite that happened to <em>you</em>. Not me. I'm not the one who needs consolation. Especially not when I'm the reason you were in the interrogation room in the first place." And then before Akira can even begin to think about informing Goro how much bullshit that statement was, Goro goes on to the winter skyline: "I can't believe you're marrying me."</p><p>"You know that I don't hate you for what happened with the interrogation room, right?"</p><p>"I know it. I don't believe in ridiculous things."</p><p>Akira tries very hard not to roll his eyes. "I'm not angry. I don't blame you."</p><p>"Sometimes I actually forget how badly I wanted to kill you," Goro says. He turns around. "You know that wasn't me being—poetic, or hyperbolic. I wasn't joking. I wasn't flirting. I wanted you dead."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I did everything I could to make you dead. I wanted it so badly I didn't even care what happened to me."</p><p>"I know," says Akira.</p><p>Goro comes closer, close enough that he's finally inside and out of the winter air, so close that if it were anyone else, Akira would have stepped away. But because it's Goro, Akira stands right where he is, looks Goro dead in the eye and knows that Goro will fold before he does. "You think it's funny?" Goro asks.</p><p>Akira tries to stop smiling. He's supposed to be nice and friendly and comforting, not—not whatever little bit of Joker he took with him when the Metaverse collapsed.</p><p>Goro is so close, but Akira has long since stopped registering when Goro stands too close to him. "If you'd told my eighteen-year-old self that you'd been bitten in the interrogation room," Goro says, "I would have been <em>glad</em> you died ruined in every way."</p><p>"I always liked a man with conviction," Akira replies.</p><p>Goro reaches up to trace the mark on Akira's shoulder, his nails light and careful along the bond mark. He doesn't look at him like Akira is damaged goods—he looks at Akira like he's looking at something he can't have. Even when the imprint of Goro's teeth are fresher on Akira's skin than the officer's.</p><p>"I wanted you to be mine."</p><p>"I am yours."</p><p>"My rival. My enemy. My friend. My... victim." Goro's teeth sound gritted. "My husband. My <em>mate</em>."</p><p>Akira tilts Goro's head towards him. "You are my mate. You know I might be bonded to someone else, but I belong to you, right?"</p><p>"After everything I've done."</p><p>Akira smirks. "Especially after everything you've done. You've never let me down yet." He cocks his head—showing the bite clearly on his shoulder, and smiles with satisfaction at the naked jealousy in Goro's eyes. "I <em>chose</em> you. Are you going to respect my decisions or not? Or am I going to have to call you a hypocrite after everything you said on February 2nd all those years ago?"</p><p>Goro's face flushes. Akira takes his hand and closes the balcony door behind him. "I don't mind if you need to mark your territory again, though," he says slyly. "Feel free to claim me as many times as you like."</p><p>When Goro leans closer, Akira can feel the heat start again in his gut, in his head, in every part of him that needs Goro close to him. "Until every trace of the bite is gone," Goro murmurs.</p><p>Akira smiles. "Then what are you waiting for?" he asks, and lets Goro lead him by the hand back to the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mopgoro">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>